1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ozone generators for use in an uninhabited space, in particular, a self-contained, portable ozone generator to treat air. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for devices used to eliminate bacteria and odor inside a home refrigerator.
2. Background and Related Art
Many air treatment devices have been developed. Among current existing techniques, some use activated carbon to eliminate odor. Using activated carbon to eliminate odor requires frequent replacements, which causes inconvenience. Moreover, activated carbon methods have no germs-killing function.
A number of ozone generators have been developed for industrial, commercial and other uses. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,652,816, 6,599,486, 6,503,547, 6,447,731, 6,294,211, 6,156,268, 6,066,348, 5,702,507, 5,681,533, 5,514,345, 5,508,008, 5,087,426, 3,215,616, 2,744,865, 1,971,513, 1,056,789, and RE 34,571.
In addition, commercial devices such as the Neo-Tec® XJ-600 car ionizer and XJ-100 refrigerator ionizer have been marketed. The XJ-100 is not designed for use in wet environments. It automatically runs every hour and has a three setting HI-LO-OFF switch, which may be elected by the user to control the operation of the device.